This project includes the analysis between visual abnormalities and outcome variables; anecdotal treatment based on case histories of unusual visual abnormalities; special studies of high-incidence disorders; and of concordance in siblings and twins; case studies of the blind children; and, preparation of a bibliography (monograph) encompassing these subjects.